


His Resvervations

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil Thinks too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Resvervations

From the moment he held her in his arms, he had doubts. She was married – irregardless of the fact she and Eddie were separated. He uncertain even after their divorce was finalized he didn’t want Cath using what they had as a rebound from Eddie.

More misgivings came because they worked together and he was her superior.

Now the qualms he had about their relationship came form his own fears of commitment. It was ironic actually since he could commit to almost anything but a relationship with her. It, however, didn't stop him from holding her in his arms and loving her.


End file.
